duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoshiro Kokujo
Kyoshiro Kokujo (黒城凶死郎) is a self-proclaimed "evil genius". He has very long hair and sharp teeth and wears an all-black leather outfit. In season 1 of the anime, he one of the main antagonists of Shobu, along with Hakuoh later in the season. In order to be able to duel Hakuoh, he later defeats the temple guardian Makoto Aizen. The Master changes his mind about allowing him to duel Hakuoh, instead forcing him to duel Shobu. Kokujo's background is from a family of duelists where everyone uses the Darkness Civilization. The leader of this family is Kimera, who is also Kokujo's mother. When Kokujo was young he loved to play Duel Masters, and was trained to be the best as well as being the youngest of them. He was nicknamed in his family as "Shinigami" (Japanese) or "Reaper" (English), hence the reason he usually calls himself as a "death reaper" or "Shinigami". When Kokujo was young he faced a terrible tragedy when he lost his entire family because of Zakira. Due to the shock of losing them, he was unable to remember Zakira's true face as he was also wearing the clothes like a church member. After realizing that Zakira was the one he tried to take revenge from Zakira but realized he was being taken over by the evil of the revenge and got himself hurt as well but in the end was told by Zakira that Zakira wanted to be the leader or boss in both the real world and the world of duel monsters for the world of darkness and his family was in his way. So now he is looking for a great power to defeat Zakira not with revenge but with passion, and a shinigami duelist. He learned this from Shobu and also after watching Hakuoh that revenge brings only pain, and friendship brings strength eve though he does not joins the Shobu group but he still believes. Deck On Kokujo's first appeareance he used a Darkness Civilization Deck, but later started using a Darkness and Water deck. He has earned the nicknames like "Black Death","Shinigami" and "The Reaper" because of his relentless tactics. Season 1 *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Ballom, Master of Death *Terror Pit *Bloody Squito *Death Smoke *Gigargon *Trox, General of Destruction *Olgate, Nightmare Samurai *Amber Piercer *Bone Spider *Marrow Ooze, the Twister *Snake Attack *General Dark Fiend *Poison Worm *Gigagiele *Dark Reversal *Chaos Worm *Gray Balloon, Shadow of Greed *Swamp Worm *Masked Horror, Shadow of Scorn *Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief *Stinger Worm *Ghost Touch *Skeleton Soldier, the Defiled *Bone Assassin, the Ripper *Writhing Bone Ghoul *Wandering Braineater *Horrid Worm Zero Duel Masters and Duel Masters Zero During this season, Kokujo used cards from the DMC-38 Castle of Demon deck which includes Demon Commands, Liquid People and Dark Lords. *Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock In Duel Masters Cross and Cross Shock he used cards from the DMC-60 Eternal Death deck, and also some of the following cards; *Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons *Ballom Monarch, the Dark Reaper King *Belbel De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord *Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper *Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise *Daidalos, General of Fury *Dark Strike, Reaper Beast *Death March, Reaper of Death *Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper *Dorballom, Lord of Demons *Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade *Maxval, Electro-Fuuma *Olzekia, General of Decapitation *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil *XENOM, the Reaper King Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Anime Character